


Birthday Surprise

by MochiMinWriting



Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Universe, DCU, Jason Todd - Fandom, Red Hood - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Past Relationship(s), mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: It’s Jason’s birthday and he hasn’t seen you in almost a year.





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There is some suggestive/ mature material ahead.
> 
> Repost from my Tumblr @becausewerebatfam

Jason sat at the bar with a sore, restless body and yearning heart after a tough night of fighting crime and breaking a few laws. It was his birthday yet there he was at his usual dark dingy watering hole trying to escape the impending loneliness that was his apartment. Thanks to Artemis who offered to tag along he felt he could get through this night without falling into that dark pit of despair he called his memories.

From afar you watched Jason down shot after shot of hard liquor with Artemis for hours. The two of them were a sight to behold. Both were throwing caution to the wind, drinking the night away to their heart’s content. At one point Jason seemed to start showing signs of his inebriated state while she remained the same.

“You can really drink,” Jason commented making her laugh.

“Thank Dionysus” Artemis responded. The god of wine had played a huge part in her alcohol tolerance. 

You could not hear their conversation but you could see Artemis shake with laughter every so often. She was a hard one to crack, seeing this made you think perhaps your presence would be unnecessary.

Artemis whipped her head to the side when that strange feeling of being watched didn’t seem to go away. That’s when she saw a familiar figure clad in red and black attire similar to Jason’s. The black leather jacket was a dead give away. She looked over at Jason who had yet to see you. His eyes were filled with sorrow, she knew you were to blame. “Thinking about Y/N?”

Jason tensed up at the mention of your name. He didn’t want to admit you were on his mind. 

She took his silence as confirmation and without warning leaned in to kiss him. 

The scene effectively stopped you from leaving. You stood frozen at the sight, Artemis was always a rival. No matter how high your self-confidence was she managed to remind you that you weren’t the only person who could love Jason. 

The kiss was unexpected but welcomed by Jason who had started to lose hope of you ever returning. It had been a long year and he was so drunk that he hardly remembered the countless promises he had made. He always denied anything could happen between him and Artemis.

When she pulled away, Artemis placed her finger on his lips to stop him from saying anything that would ruin the moment. “Happy Birthday Jason.” She got up and left leaving it up to Jason to decide what he would do.

Jason kept his eyes on Artemis until a familiar voice had him spinning his head back around. 

“Here I was thinking you could use some company on your birthday…” you trailed off looking at the door Artemis had just walked out of. Knowing her, she was probably waiting just outside to see if Jason would follow. 

It was too good to be true. He finally had you within reach after a year of being deprived of you.

“…but it looks like you and Artemis are doing just fine.”

“What about you?” he quickly fired back remembering the day you left him. The sight of you in Wally’s arms as he carried you away haunted him. Although you claimed he was a friend Jason always felt it was more. “You and Wally finally break up?”

You rolled your eyes at his question. “Well if you’re going to be like this I might as well leave-” 

Jason quickly caught you by the wrist. He pulled you back making you collide with his chest. He smashed his lips against yours kissing you with great force. The sweet taste he knew and loved was far more intoxicating than the alcohol in his system. He placed his free hand on the back of your neck to stop you from pulling away. His tongue pushed past your lips to tangle itself with yours. He didn’t stop until he was sure he had taken every last bit of oxygen from you. “Do you still want to leave?”

You were panting heavily as you watched him with half-lidded eyes. You could still feel the movement of his tongue exploring every crevice of your mouth when you shook your head. You never wanted to leave in the first place.

* * *

When you got to his apartment Jason didn’t waste time. He immediately pushed you up against the wall and gave you another breathtaking kiss. His hands laid flat against the wall trapping you, not that there was anywhere else you would rather be. However, the lingering taste of the alcohol did bring worries.

Jason stopped when he felt you had stopped responding to his kisses. “What’s wrong?”

“Are you only doing this because you’re drunk?” A pout began to form as your bottom lip took in the upper one. They were red and swollen as a result of the makeout session earlier. You were never shy or intimidated by anyone. This rare vulnerability was only brought out by Jason.

“F*ck no!” His head dipped down to kiss the spot at the base of your neck that never failed to get a reaction out of you. He continued kissing up and down your neck causing you to shiver. Satisfied by the reaction he stopped, “I’ve been wanting to do for so long.” His hand caressed your cheek as he gave you a smoldering look. “I missed you so much Y/N… please tell me you are still mine?”

For three years you and Jason dated on and off. He constantly pushed you away when he felt you were in danger because of him. Even going as far as doing stupid things to make you distance yourself from him. The breakups never lasted, Jason loved you too much. He got jealous whenever someone else got too close to you and immediately put an end to any flirting. 

The last time was different though. That time you broke up with him and left before he could chase you, thanks to Wally.

You leaned into his hand, “I’m still yours Jay.” Hearing your confirmation made him smile brighter than you had ever seen him smile. Perhaps the alcohol had something to do with it but you didn’t care because you got to see your Jason again. You always knew he was the person for you, you just needed him to realize it. 

He sighed, relieved that his worst thoughts had been put to rest. Jason thought you had come back to break up with him once and for all which would have literally killed him because it would have taken triple the amount of alcohol to get over you. He gave you a sweet peck on the lips, then another, and another. 

Slowly you began to kiss him like before showing how badly you wanted no- needed him. He squatted down grabbing onto your thighs and picking you up. Your arms instinctively wrapped around his neck as he took you to his bedroom. He put you down freeing his hands so he could take your leather jacket off.

You did the same and threw his jacket to the side with a playful smirk that turned him on. 

Jason pulled you in by the waist letting his hand rest dangerously low, almost to where he was pushing you against himself by the ass. His other hand expertly pulled your shirt up and over your head leaving you in a lacy red bra that you had worn specifically for this occasion. Part of you always feared Artemis might have stolen Jason from you but the stronger part always told you to trust Jason.

He was immediately turned on by the sight and began to kiss you hungrily. His teeth crashed into yours a few times but he continued with a hand on your ass and the other on your back pressing your flush against him.

You held onto his broad shoulders feeling your knees begin to give when you feel his throbbing erection against your abdomen. Your hands slid down his chest and abs admiring every muscle hidden under his clothes. When you tugged at the end of the shirt Jason got the hint and disposed of the garment. With no warning whatsoever he picked you up and threw you onto the bed.

A small yelp escaped you followed by laughter. His desire was starting to show as he began to speed things up. In seconds you were stripped of all your remaining clothes while his bottom half was still completely covered. 

“You are so beautiful baby girl…” he scanned your body with his eyes. It had been a while and you had only gotten more beautiful. Happiness was something he thought he could never have but just like before…every time he was with you he felt happy.

When your knee pressed against him Jason groaned. “I can’t say the same unless you show me more,” you responded with a playful grin. 

He let the last of his clothes join the rest in a pile on the floor. His hands rested on your thighs, separating your legs to make enough room for him between your legs. 

The anticipation was killing you. He was staring too much for your liking, turning you into a blushing writhing mess. “Just do something already Jason!” A year was long enough, you couldn’t handle Jason’s teasing.

He liked how your eagerness matched his own. “Don’t worry babe, I’ll take care of you…” He was looking forward to filling his apartment with your moans and the screams of his name. “We have all night.”

* * *

The next morning Jason woke up feeling a slight hangover. His eyes could barely stay open until he reached to the other side of the bed and felt it was empty. He sat up too quickly making his headache worse. “Sh*t!” he held his head regretting how much he had drunk last night. 

Looking around he found his clothes neatly folded at the edge of the bed and yours nowhere in sight. After he thought he had finally gotten you back…

Your eyes widen at the sight of the messy apartment. When you left it was spotless and neat. Now all the furniture looked like it had been tossed around. There was a hole in the wall where Jason had pinned you last night. Thinking the worst you rushed through the apartment finding the bedroom door unhinged. 

You looked down at your arms, your baby fast asleep wrapped in a blanket. Holding him close with one arm while reaching for your gun with the other hand. When you walked into the bedroom Jason was sitting on the edge of the bed, leaned over with his forearms resting on his thighs, viciously pushing back his hair. Your sigh of relief echoed in the room as you put your gun back into your thigh holster. “What happened Jason?”

“You’re here,” Jason shot up relieved you hadn’t left again. The relief quickly turned to confusion when he saw the baby in your arms. 

“Did you think I would leave you?” you asked a bit offended. The two of you had just spent the night together in what you thought was the first step to recovering your relationship but perhaps you were wrong. The way he was backing away after seeing your sleeping son didn’t help either. “I love you Jason and after last night I thought you-”

“You and Wally-” he pointed to the baby.

You scoffed, “Me and Wally nothing!” Gently, you took off the hat that covered your three-month-old son’s head. To your surprise, your son had been born with thick wild locks like his father’s. And just like his father, he had a streak of white right in front. “He’s still small but he’s already a little rebel. He sleeps all day and keeps me up all night, he eats way too much, and I don’t know how it’s possible but you even managed to give him this.”

Jason’s heart dropped, “that’s impossible.”

“Is it really?” With how often you two messed around it was bound to happen. Sometimes you were both too caught up in the moment to remember about protection. When you found out you were pregnant it wasn’t much of a surprise to you. “I left because you said you didn’t want anything serious happening and well…this is pretty serious.”

He never meant that. The reason Jason always tried breaking up with you was to stop something like this from happening. He couldn’t live happily ever after with a family. What he did and who he was, put you in danger many times before. Now what kind of a life could he offer an innocent child? HOLY SH*T he was a father! “I can’t believe this, I’m a father…” his voice gradually lowered into a whisper.

You nodded noticing his faint smile. “Surprise,” maybe it wasn’t the best idea to spring fatherhood on him but you had to tell him. You were glad you did too because he seemed to be taking it well. He was shocked but overall he seemed happy to know your son was his and not Wally’s. “Do you want to hold him?” Jason wasn’t sure he could but that didn’t stop you from forcing him. “Here, put your arms like this.” 

“Wait, Babe I-” He didn’t dare move his arms an inch from the position you had set them to. His son weighed close to nothing making him feel like he could easily break. “He’s too small.” It was unbelievable to think this small being was created by him.

You laughed thinking how everyone else always complained he was big and heavy for his age but what could you say, he was just like his father. “You’re just too big.”

For a moment Jason started thinking of Bruce and Damian. “This must be how Bruce felt.”


End file.
